


To Take Things Seriously

by ThatAloneOne



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, No Longer Accepting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne
Summary: Collection of Supercorp minific prompts from Tumblr.





	1. Renaissance Fair AU

Some people didn't take the fairs seriously. The woman in front of her, decked out in enough chain mail to level a rhino, definitely wasn't one of them. She swung her broadsword around in huge circles, barely missing the crowd gathered around for her demonstration.

Lena couldn't help but note her expert grip on the hilt — she was either spending half her life at these events, or she fenced. Lena's fingers itched. It had been so long since she'd had a challenge. If she wasn't trying to be invisible, she may have challenged her then and there.

Oh. And if she had a sword. In the rush to get out of the house quietly, she'd completely forgotten her beloved saber.

Lena watched all the way through the other woman's demo, transfixed. There was a flourish in the woman's style she had never seen, and the hilt of the sword was just-so different from other ones she'd seen. Together, it made for one of the most interesting things Lena had ever seen.

After, Lena nearly jumped out of her skin when the woman popped up at her shoulder. She hadn't heard her approach, and she usually prided herself on that.

"Hi!"

Lena blinked at her. Up close, her smile was even more vibrant. "Hello?"

"I saw you watching my demo. Kara," she said, thrusting out a hand. "Kara Danvers." Her eyes twinkled, her hand warm in Lena's. "Knight."

Lena stifled a smile. "Lena. Uh..." she cast for an excuse. Her mother wouldn't be pleased to know how she'd been spending her free weekend, and her preparations had been minimal. "Damsel. Occasionally in distress, but only until I find a sword."

Kara giggled, and finally let go. Lena clasped her hands in front of her her, scratching against the thick fabric of her dress. "Sounds like my kind of damsel! What are you doing here, oh Lena the sword maiden?"

Lena flushed. From most people, that would have seemed absurd, but to Kara the words seemed as easy as her claim of being a knight. She searched for an excuse. "My... company has interests."

Kara frowned, but not mockingly. It was a kind thing — Lena's excuse had been terrible. "Your company has interests in a fair?"

"Yes," Lena said stiffly, regretting her entire life. She didn't expand on that — there was no chance of that being plausible. "And you're here to save maidens?"

"Sometimes," Kara said, and her grin returned full force. She drew a second sword from a sheath across her back, just as worn and odd as the other one. She offered it to Lena, hilt first. "Of course, I'm not opposed to letting them save themselves, sometimes."

The sword was light in Lena's hand, like it was meant to be there. She smiled at Kara, slowly. All of a sudden, she wanted t take this opportunity seriously. "I look forwards to seeing who can save me first."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Lena and Kara are around university age, and Kara is still an alien. Apparently she did a little sword training on Krypton. Suspend your disbelief, okay?


	2. Theatre AU

Lena wasn’t usually one to try and make friends with her coworkers, but somehow she found herself pushing through crowds of extras to find the star of the show.

If there was one word to describe Kara Danvers’s voice, it would be unearthly. And even if it felt flabbergastingly out of character, Lena felt compelled to tell her costar that. There was something about Kara

“How did you even do that?” Lena said, not bothering with an introduction. “When I saw the music, I thought for sure they had to be messing with us. Nobody can hit that note for that long. It’s inhuman.”

Kara had deer-in-the-headlights sort of eyes, but her inner deer seemed to think of them as more of a spotlight. “Inhuman? No way! I’m human as they get.” Kara did a jaunty little arm swing, like a farmer on television in the sixties. It didn’t make it any more convincing. “That’s me! Human! I love this planet. Which is… the only planet. That people come from.”

Lena had no idea how Kara had become an actress if she was such a terrible liar, even if she wasn’t sure what Kara was trying to lie about. “Sorry. That must have come off strangely.” She offered a hand. “Lena Luthor. Your Romeo, in case you weren’t paying attention earlier.”

“I was!” Kara said, and gripped her hand with surprising strength. Her smile had returned, big enough to blind. “It’s so nice to meet you! I can’t wait to get started.”

For the first time, Lena was looking forwards to it too.

**Author's Note:**

> These are prompted fics from my Tumblr writerproblem193. Feel free to pop over and prompt me!
> 
> UPDATE: I will no longer be writing any more prompts for Supergirl.


End file.
